USSF
USSF '('United States Society Federation) is an upcoming American adult animated action-comedy series created by Ralf Hat. In the series, we follow a group of four undercover agents, who work for the United States Social Federation (USSF). The group consists of Roderick, Trinity, Chris, and Anthony. The series is set to air on Kingson's late night block SPEED somewhere in early 2017. Plot Over two centuries now, the United States Society Federation has been running America secretly. Recruiting intelligent and skilled intellectuals, they perform social experiments which are extremely dangerous and can lead to death. They have mistakenly caused wars, killed millions, and have total control over nearly everything in America in a secret dictatorship. Only certain talented citizens are allowed to join the federation, and the only way to get in is to solve multiple ciphers throughout the deep web, which are incredibly difficult to solve. The USSF is split up into different sectors: the KYS party (sector of the main characters), the ''Liberty League, ''the Assassins", ''and the ''Committee. Roderick, Erika, Chris, and Anthony are just four college roommates and infamous hackers who have been recruited by the council of the USSF after they unnoticeably solve the ciphers, allowing them to get promoted to the agency. As workers at the most important agency on the planet, the friends are unaware of the dangers and intensely chaotic adventures they get themselves into. Characters The KYS Party The KYS Party is the first sector in the USSF, and is seen as a less important "back-up" group in the agency of law enforcement units. Despite being the majority of the agency, the KYS Party is built up of the less skilled agents, who are all treated as lower class individuals by the rest of the sectors above them. Nearly seven million members are currently in the KYS Party. * Roderick: A brilliant but lazy 19 year old man. He has been widely known for his computer hacking skills and technical knowledge. Despite his talent and intelligence, Roderick is seen as a uncaring lower state individual. * Trinity: * Chris: * Anthony: * Kay: An asian assassin who possesses a lesbian attraction on Trinity, who she often "hits on" most of the times. Other than that, Kay is dreadfully rude, but at the same time disciplined and feisty. Kay is the straight up successful member of the group, and is more of a leader than anyone else would be. * H.A.I: An artificial intelligence who controls all electricity and machinery produced by the USSF. Usually used to spy on others, H.A.I enjoys getting into other people's business and exposing their deepest secrets for the sake of it. H.A.I is almost never serious even at the most important times. * Chamel: A mutant reptoid-human hybrid with the ability to camouflage himself like a chameleon. Chamel is a rude narcissistic general of the KYS Party, who is in fact bad at his job, and would rather drink, party, and gamble than keep America safe. The Liberty League TBA Assassins TBA The Committee TBA Reception Critical reception TBA Content and controversy TBA Trivia * The first two episodes, Cicada 420 and 94% were both shown at the SPEED successful pilots panel in Comic con 2016. * The concept of the series has been admitted by the creator as "a spoof of most government conspiracy theories, that have been criticized throughout".